Morio de Damnationis
by MichaellaLoe
Summary: Theresa's power are growing stronger. But when she gains the ability to see ghosts, her friends fail to believe her. When these ghosts won't leave her alone, The Queen of Ghosts comes and is working with Cronus. This can only mean trouble to Theresa.
1. Prologue

Hey guys. This is my second big COTT story and I will still be writing Hold Me Tight. I've hit a little roadbump that I'm too lazy to think about right now, so I've decided to start this. Please tell me what you think, cuz then I know you want me to actually write this story. This will probably be a little confusing but it's just a whole bunch of pieces from the story. **Note: Post Phantom**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own cott. Never have and never will.

* * *

Theresa shot up in the dark. She turned and looked at her clock. _3:38. God.. _She noticed a movement by her door out of the corner of her eye. She focused her eyes in the dark and noticed the shadowy figure standing there. Dressed in black, head down and not human. "Who are you? What do you want?" Theresa whispered. It started screaming, but Theresa couldn't understand it. It was hurting her ears and her brain and it made her blood curl. "**Stop please!**" She screamed. The door burst open, flying through the spirit causing it to disappear and the 6 other heroes rushed in.

* * *

Theresa sat on the couch by herself staring at the Tv. _Theresa.. _a voice whispered. Her eyes bulged. "No! Leave me alone!" She screamed. Silence. The sound of footsteps came from behind her. She turned around slowly and saw nothing. She watched for a minute, waiting to see if _they_ would appear. Seeing nothing, she turned around slowly, again.

A dark, beaten and bloody face was infront of hers. Mouth stitched shut. His mouth suddenly ripped open and let out a shrill cry. _Not again! _Theresa thought. "Leave me alone." She screamed. He disappeared and the room was silent again. The lights started flickering in an erratic pattern. Chairs and plates began flying across the room. Everything else tipped over and fell. More inhuman screams and cried echoed through the room. _They _appeared again. She started running and they appeared in front of her. Their words were muffled and came out as gibberish. "LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!!" She screamed. Something hit her head hard and she blacked out.

"Theresa!! Wake up. Come on." Jay was saying. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. "What happened?" Archie asked her. "_They_ were here. I don't know. Things just started flying around. They ruined the brownstone." Everyone looked at her weirdly. "What are you talking about?" Theresa sat up and regarded the room in perfect shape.

* * *

"You guys think I'm insane don't you?" Theresa yelled at her friends; they didn't reply. "You guys have to believe me." She said to them. She walked up to Jay and looked him in the eyes, which he diverted quickly.

"You do think I'm insane. Why won't you believe me? Don't you see it or hear it? You can't even feel it? So many things have been happening." She said with tears. Again, no response. "Why can't you just believe me?!" She screamed. An odd looking hummingbird came dashing through the room. It fluttered around like mad looking for an exit. "What the hell?" Archie asked.

"How'd it get in here?" Herry asked as he opened the door. "See!! I told you, strange things are happening and you still won't believe me." Theresa said. "It's just a hummingbird. Nothing too weird about that, it probably just found a way in when the door was opened." Archie assured. Odie showed his computer to everyone. "Uh, Archie, it's not just a hummingbird. It's an extinct hummingbird."

* * *

"Nunc tibi volui mortuus! Tibi volui mortuus, morio! Carpe diem! Deinde tibi versatus cruor! Tibi volui mortuus!" Theresa screamed in a low voice. Herry threw her against the wall causing her to be knocked out. "What do we do?" Atlanta asked in a panicky voice. "Tie her down first of all." Odie said valiantly. "What?! Why?" Jay asked. "To prevent physical harm. Calm down Jay." Odie assured him. Archie, Atlanta and Herry did as Odie told them. In a long minute of seizures Theresa froze and then awoke. She saw her friends staring at her with terrified looks. She tried to sit up and felt pressure on her wrists and ankles. "What the hell?!" She asked. She looked up at her wrists and noticed the blood along them. She started panicking. "Why am I tied to the bed? What happened? Why am I bleeding?"

Everyone gave her a solemn look. "Answer me!" She yelled with tears coming from her eyes. "We'll tell you on the way. We need to see Persephone." Jay said as he untied her.

* * *

Okay, intriguing or no? Please, do tell me. It will get better, Promise. But in order for that I need motivation and I get motivation from reviews. You know what I'm saying?

I'm not gonna tell you what the stuff Theresa's yelling means, but I'll tell you it's Latin. And so if you want to know use a translator. But every translator is different so you'll probably get some random stuff that might be different. Come the chapter that's in I'll give you the translations. Though, some of you probably know what Carpe diem means..(CoughseizethedayCough). So yeah. P.S.: if you look up Latin to Englsih on google and click on the first one, it will give you a horrid translation. I used WORDS so if you're that determined you should use that.

**RxR**

**Signed, MichaellaLoe**


	2. Mary

Hello, hello! Ok this is the first actual chapter of **Morio de Damnationis **which translates to Fools of Damnation, incase you were wondering. I don't know if I'm really set on the title so it may change at a later date. This chapter - it's not very long and great quality. Some of you already know, I leave Saturday so I wanted to add something before I left. And yes, as already mentioned in reviews, a lot of the things that happened/will be happening are from/inspired by horror movies. So yeah. The Messengers is gonna be my main one, due to the fact I don't watch a lot of horror movies. But I have seen that one. Yes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Class of the Titans

* * *

_There was darkness surrounding her, but she knew it wasn't just darkness. It was something. Or someone. There was a faint purple glow in the distance. Theresa tried to follow it, but just like a candle, the wind blew it out. "Hello?" Theresa called out. No one replied. Instead she felt cold, clammy hands wrap around her wrists, her legs, her arms and her neck. "No! Let me go!" She screamed as she tried to fight back and shake them off of her. There were two distinct laughs in the distance, though she could only recognize one. Another hand wrapped around her face covering her mouth. She could feel herself slipping away as she lost the air in her lungs._

"AHHHHH!" Theresa screamed as she shot up. _Why do I keep having these disturbing dreams?_ She wiped the sweat off her head and got out of her bed. _Ever since...it, everything has been so messed up. I mean, more so then usual. It's only been a month and things are so ridiculous._The gods had given the 7 students a break for two weeks. Their training began normally after those two weeks. Their training seemed to be harder, more intense. Herry was lifting more weights more often, Archie had more obstacles, Atlanta began learning how to catch and fire(**A/N: If you don't know what I mean by that either watch The Swan Princess or google it. Or scroll down to the bottom. Your choice.**), Neil was starting to lift a few more weights, Odie was working hard on creating new tools and gadgets for the team to use, Jay was studying a lot more, and Theresa was learning how to use her powers in different ways.

Theresa walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. "Hey Theresa! You okay?" Atlanta asked her. "Oh, yeah. Bad dream, as usual." Theresa replied. She started looking for something to eat. "Okay well, Archie and I are going for a run." Atlanta said. As she walked away she grabbed Archie's arm and pulled him out the door quickly. Theresa sat down and bit into her toast. "What are you guys doing today?" Herry asked. "I'm going to a photoshoot." Neil said. "Don't know." Jay answered Herry. Theresa was about to answer until she her someone whispering to her.

_'Mary, where are you?'_ A voice whispered.

"What?" Theresa asked out loud. Jay, Herry, Odie and Neil looked at her strangely. "Uh, you okay there, Theresa?" Neil asked. "Yup. I am perfectly fine." Theresa said adding a strange emphasis on her words. Herry and Jay eyed her weirdly again where as Neil simply didn't acknowledge it. Theresa stood up and walked into the main area and sat herself on the couch. Odie went down to his room and Herry went to visit Granny. Neil went to his appointment and only Jay and Theresa were left on the main level. Jay sat down beside Theresa. "What are you watching?" He asked her. "Uh...I have no idea actually. It's this show. And, uh..I don't know. But I can tell you that it totally, completely sucks." Theresa said. She handed the remote to Jay and he looked at her shocked. "Uh, there's nothing that I want to watch."

_Smooth. Now he knows something's up._ If there was anything Theresa never did, it was openly hand over the remote to a guy. He flipped through the channels while constantly looking back over at Theresa who would just smile back. He stopped on some random movie.

_'Mary, where are you?'_ Theresa's eyes widened. She jumped up and looked around the room. "What's wrong?" Jay asked her. "Nothing." Theresa said as she sat back down. '_Mary? Where are you?'_ Theresa looked around the room. She saw a faint mist by the chairs. She looked closer and observed a little girl in a Victorian era dress. She was holding a small basket of daisies and looking around. '_Mary, where are you?_' Theresa was shocked when she noticed the little girl's mouth didn't move.

"_Mommy?_" The little girl said as she continued to look around. The little girl suddenly disappeared. "Uhh..can we go to the mall or something?" Theresa asked pleadingly. "..Sure." Jay stood up along with Theresa.

Theresa ran up to her room to change into her normal clothes. She walked out of her room and saw another mist getting into focus. Theresa quickly dashed down the stairs. "Theresa, are you sure you're okay?" Jay asked, clearly concerned. "Yeah, sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. Just a little out of it, that's all." Theresa said in the most believing tone she could muster up. "Come on, let's go." Theresa said as she took her keys out of her purse.

The rest of the day passed quickly and night came. Theresa was standing on the roof top alone. "What the heck was that? Why doesn't anyone else see this?" Theresa asked herself. "See what?" Jay asked as he walked up to her. Theresa's eyes darted around indicating her hard thinking for an excuse. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked; Theresa nodded. "Ok. Come inside. It's cold out." He said as he walked towards the door. "I'll be there in a minute." Theresa told him. She watched him shut the door then turned around and looked out over the city. "What's happening to me?" She asked herself quietly. '_Mary, where are you?' _Theresa froze for an instant then turned around. An young woman was walking around frantically. _'Mary, where are you?'_

_There's two of them. The little girl must be Mary._ Theresa thought to herself. '_Mommy?'_ Theresa looked beside her and noticed the little girl staring at her mother. For a minute, Theresa feared what the little girl's mother would assume she kidnapped the child or something. Instead, Theresa went unnoticed and the woman said, _'Oh Mary! Thank goodness!' _Theresa smiled at the little family reunion. '_Mary, be careful!_' The woman said in a panicked voice.

'_MOMMY!_' The little girl screamed. "Oh my God!" Theresa yelled. She listened to the little girl's scream fade into a whisper and the mother's agonized scream, _'MARY!!'_ Theresa's hand went to her mouth in shock and she turned away. Theresa took deep breaths in attempts to calm herself. She peeked over the side of the brownstone slowly. Nothing. _What the..?_

"Theresa?" Jay asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm coming." Theresa said in a very masked tone as she turned to face Jay, noticing that the woman had disappeared as well. The door shut and she looked over the end once more before walking back inside.

_'Mary, where are you?'_

* * *

Okay. Yeah. So I hope that was a decent enough chapter. I've been busy with packing and working so I had to rush it. And so now I'm leaving in like 12 hours so yeah. Uh..Catch and Fire, by the way, is basically. Well what I mean by it is. Artemis, lets say, shoots an arrow at Atlanta while she's turned around, Atlanta turns around and catches it, then she shoots it at a target. But it all happens in a matter of seconds.

Oh this is also a sweet piece of information. I just learned on Thursday that the building I work in is haunted. Pretty interesting hey? Anyways. Incase you didn't get the end of my story(_'Mary, where are you?'_), that's indicating the fact that Mary and her mother are a residual haunting. Meaning, they relive the same scene of their past lives over and over again and don't know that anyone else is there. Just so y'all know.

**RxR**

**Signed, MichaellaLoe**


	3. Hanging

Hey guys! I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviews. And sorry it took a while. I've been busy and not in much of a writing mood, ya know what I mean? Ayways. I hope you like.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Class of the Titans.

* * *

"And what do I get out of this, Cronus?" The woman asked. "Once I've defeated those annoying mortals, with the girls help, you can have part of her power."

"Why would I want some mortals power? No deal." The woman said. "Keep in mind, I'll have to send you back. If you accept this deal, you'll remain here. Also, remember this is the same girl who beat you." Cronus said mockingly. "And you as well, Cronus." Cronus clenched his fist. "Well?"

"Deal."

**(-)**

"Uh, miss Persephone?" Theresa asked as she peeked her head into Persephone's solarium. "Theresa! What are you doing here? It's the weekend, you should be out having fun." Persephone said. "I just had a question for you." Theresa said as she opened the door and walked in.

"Of course. What is it?" The goddess asked as she set her watering pot down, not that it was completely needed. "What do you know about ghosts?" Theresa asked seriously. "Ghosts? Why?" Persephone asked with shock. "Just...wondering." Theresa shrugged. Persephone grabbed Theresa's hands and looked her in the eyes. "Theresa, if any ghosts have seen any ghosts, if they've been doing anything you need to tell me."

Theresa nodded. "Can they?" She asked. "Can what what?" Persephone asked. "Ghosts. Can...they actually cause harm?" Theresa asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice. Persephone's face was solemn. "I'm afraid so. Not only physically, but emotionally, psychologically." Persephone paused. Theresa looked at the ground. "Theresa, honey, have you seen something?"

Theresa sat silently. She was weighing her options internally. _If I don't tell her something bad could happen. But if I tell her...that isn't an option._

"In my dream, I think they were ghosts. That's all." Theresa lied, biting her lip. "Wanna tell me what happened?" The goddess asked. Theresa thought for a minute. "I..There was this little girl and her mother was looking for her or something. Then the little girl died, but then the whole scene replayed again. I don't know why."

"Hm..very interesting." Persephone thought. "Well, that's all I was wondering. I'm going to go now, I told everyone I'd be back in a few minutes." Theresa said in a rush as she stood up. "Alright. Bye Theresa. And don't worry. Nothing could happen as long as they aren't physical, which they have no reason to be. Unless you upset them."

Theresa nodded and left the room quickly. Persephone stood up and left her solarium as well and visted Hera. "Hera, I'm worried." Hera turned to look at Persephone. "About what?" Hera asked. "Theresa." Persephone replied. Hera frowned. "We all are. Ever since her aura got loose, we've all been worried. Some more then others, but we all care for Theresa's well being." Hera said.

"No, not that. She just came and told me something." Persephone said worriedly. "What did she say?" Hera asked as she sat down in her chair. "She came in and asked me about ghosts."

Hera's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "She said she saw some in her dream. But I know she was lieing. I could tell." Persephone continued. "They weren't dangerous, from what she said. They kept reliving a moment in time. But I'm still worried. Her ability to see could grow, worsen."

Hera nodded. "If she mentions anything like this again, alert me right away." Persephone nodded and walked back to her solarium slowly. She shut her door and opened the brown chest sitting on the floor. _Still there._

**(-)**

Theresa opened the janitors door and shut it again. She started walking down the long, empty hall. A small chill ran down her spine. _Never noticed how creepy this is when no one's there. And no one's there._She walked some more. Her eyes stung everytime she blinked. Her eyes were red due to the lack of sleep. She paused infront of the bathroom and walked in. "It's okay, nothing can happen as long as they aren't physical. They have no reason to be. Don't disturb. Simple enough." She muttered to herself.

She splashed some cold water on her face and look in the mirror. She squinted at the sight of her face. _Ugh, pale and bloodshot does not look good at all._ She thought as she pulled at her bottom eyelid. She sighed and turned to grab a paper towel.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed loudly. A girl was hanging from inside a bathroom cell, door wide opened. Her nose was bleeding and she appeared white and cold. Theresa started hyperventilating and tears were forming in her eyes with fear. She looked at the girl's face; her eyes were staring back at Theresa, wide. Theresa ran out of the bathroom, not knowing what to do.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Holy shit...oh.." Theresa stopped trying to regain composure. Not knowing whether it was real or not, she slowly opened the bathroom door. She walked up to the last cubicle and peeked in to see nothing. Her breathing picked up again. She backed out of the bathroom and pressed her back against the cold lockers. _Okay, calm down Theresa. It's alright. It's okay._

_'Theresa.'_ someone whispered, causing the burst of cold air to blow behind her. Theresa shrieked and turned around to look at the lockers. She ran out of the school as quick as possible. She sat in her car, hands tightly gripped around the steering wheel. _What's wrong with me? Why is this happening?_

"Hey, Theresa!" Atlanta said; Theresa jumped at the sound of her voice. Her and Archie came up on their boards. "You okay?" Archie asked curiously. The rapid cadence of Theresa's breath worried Atlanta. "What happened?" She asked. "Nothing. I'm going to go now, bye." Theresa said as she put her key in the ignition, went into reverse and left the parking lot.

"Drama queen." Archie said as they continued boarding.

* * *

Well, not great, I know. But..I don't know. I wrote it quickly, just to post something. I'm kind of going all over the place with Hold Me Tight, Oneshots, this and other things so I just do whatever I can whenever I can. And I'm looking up some ghostly encounters on google, but it becomes difficult because I tend to get wussy. But I want to make it real. So, yeah.

**RxR**

**Signed, MichaellaLoe**


	4. After

Hello guys, I'm back in buisness and really the only thing could possably stop me now in the near future is work(which I'm not doing a lot of), writer's block, music and school. But they won't...THEY WON'T. Eh-hem, anyways.

Now, I'm going to go into a huge long rant about this(but I'm willing to bet people still won't get what I'm saying and freak)...

This is a story about ghosts and possessions. And no not the owning objects type of possessions. So obviously, being possessed equals demonic spirits. And demonic spirits equals some type of evil spirit(ie: Satan/ The devil). Meaning, there's going to be religious mentions. Not so much in this chapter but in later chapters. Now, personally, I'm not a religious person, I'll leave it at that. Some of you will be. So, I really, really, really, really, **really **do not want flames about disrespecting religions(It's mostly going to be Catholic stuff), getting my facts wrong, or saying that I'm going to go to hell for writing this, or, I'm going to say this again, disrespecting religions. Now I mean this by saying that I'm going against any type of God or insulting and. Ugh, there's so many things I could easily get spazzed at for.

What I'm trying to say is, I'm not religious - I'm not going to know what's considered insulting to you. I don't know, it varies. Some people are probably already freaking out cuz I don't believe. Like, for example, there's going to be stigmata in a chapter. If you find it insulting that that's going to happen(and not in a divine type of way, the exact opposite actually), then don't read. But I'm not going to rant about how it's all wrong and not right and its stupid. No, I'd never do that. You have a right to believe in what you want to believe. I'm not going to say it's wrong; I'd never say it's wrong. I'm not going to tell you that that is the way it is, but what I think shouldn't effect what you think. So by all means, you believe in whatever it is you believe in. That's all I'm going to say.

I'm not trying to be harsh, but I have need to emphasize this when it comes to religion. Anyways, on a lighter side. Well, not really, this isn't a light story. Ugh, why am I so depressing? Wait, a positive. I don't know if I've mentioned this but, Jay and Theresa **are** going out. Because it's been like, well..let's just say Phantom rising didn't happen like 4 days ago, alright? Yeah.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Which is still depressing.

* * *

Theresa opened the front door and walked in, still shaken. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get the image of the dead girl out of her head. "Oh, hey Theresa, you're back." Herry said. He walked into the kitchen and Theresa followed, sitting on a stool. She put her head in her hands and watched out of boredom. "Hey, you okay?" Herry asked weirdly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, okay." He opened the fridge and took out all the necessary supplies to make a sandwich. He eyed Theresa oddly. "What?" She asked. "Do you have to watch me like that?" He asked. Theresa sighed and shook her head rapidly. "Sorry." She said as she stood up and walked out. "I didn't me-..okay. Bye." Herry said.

Theresa walked up the stairs and laid on her bed, pretending the ceiling was interesting. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked out loud. She sat up abruptly, suddenly fearing being alone. _Great - anxiety. Just great._ She thought to herself. She opened the door and was face to face with Jay. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. "Of course, why?"

Jay shrugged; he said "I don't know. Herry said you looked..I don't know." He forced out. "I looked what?" She asked, wanting to get the word out. "Uh..contemplative?" He said. Theresa continued to watch him. "Basically." She said.

"Wanna tell me about it?" He asked. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." Theresa said. Jay looked at her with a pained expression. "Theresa, you know you can tell me anything and I'd believe you. What makes you think I wouldn't believe you? I've been chosen to lead a group of teens descended from Greek heroes to defeat the psychotic god of time. How could I not-"

"Because, it gets worse then that. I don't even believe it. I don't know what it is; there's just something. It's probably just my imagination." Theresa said. "Theresa, come on. You're supposed to tell me when something is on your mind - whether it's just your imagination or not." Jay said; Theresa looked at the wall. "Come on, Theresa. Let me in." He said as he held her arms and stared into her eyes. She sighed sadly. "I don't feel...comfortable yet." She said. He sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry. I just..I don'-"

"No, no. If you don't feel comfortable telling me, then I'm not going to try and work it out of you." He told her. "It's not just telling you, I just. I'm not comfortable with admitting it to myself, or anyone. I don't even know what _it_ is!" Theresa said with a weeping tone. "It's alright. It's going to be okay." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

A few hours later, Theresa and Jay were watching a movie while Neil started at himself and Herry was playing a video game with Odie downstairs. Atlanta and Archie came into the brownstone. "Hey." Atlanta said to them all. "Hey, where were you guys?" Jay asked. "We were boarding for a while then we got hungry." He said. "Aww, a dinner date." Theresa said. Archie and Atlanta both blushed. Archie rolled his eyes, trying to hide the embarrassment.

"Hey, you okay?" Atlanta asked. "You looked really shaken up at the school." Archie nodded, "Yeah, you were really pale and..you looked like you were...crying." Archie said slowly. "I'm fine. And I wasn't crying." Theresa said.

"Uh-huh." Archie said.

**(-)**

Three days had passed and nothing had happened. Theresa was sitting on her bed reading a book about Ghosts. She sighed as she slammed the book shut. She looked at her alarm clock. _Wow, I need to sleep. I have to get up in 5 hours._ She laid herself down and drifted to sleep in her clothes.

Theresa shot up in the dark. She turned and looked at her clock. _3:38. God.. _She noticed a movement by her door out of the corner of her eye. She focused her eyes in the dark and noticed the shadowy figure standing there. Dressed in black, head down and not human. "Who are you? What do you want?" Theresa whispered. It started screaming, but Theresa couldn't understand it. It was hurting her ears and her brain and it made her blood curl. "**Stop please!**" She screamed. The door burst open, flying through the spirit causing it to disappear and the 6 other heroes rushed in.

"Theresa! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Everyone asked. "I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." She said. She continued looking around the room. _This cannot be happening._ "Are you sure?" Atlanta asked. "Yes." Theresa said bitterly. She rubbed her eyes and looked at everyone carefully. "...I'm fine. Really. I'm just really really tired. And I read this book and I guess it just messed with my mind so I keep getting really weird dreams. Honestly. It's nothing."

Slowly everyone left but Jay and Atlanta. Theresa's eyes moved from one to the other; she sighed impatiently. "I'm fine." Atlanta nodded, gave Jay a meaningful look and left the room. Jay sat down beside Theresa silently. _Damn it. What do I say now. Well, actually, something is wrong - I see dead people, but other then that, everything is just great!_

_'Mors Dilecti'_ a menacing voice whispered. Theresa turned to Jay with a horrified expression to see if he heard it. Jay looked back at her frantically, "What? Did you have a vision? What's wrong?"

"...Nothing. Just, uh..I don't...really want to be alone, by myself right now." Theresa said shakily. Jay nodded. "Go change." Theresa hurried off to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. Theresa began back to her bedroom and noticed a person sitting infront of her door. "Just leave me alone, damn it." Theresa hissed. The person - or rather, thing - was rocking back and fourth in a quick motion.

_'Mors Dilecti. Mors dilecti.'_ The voice continued screaming. Theresa turned away trying to hide her fear and smother the impulse to scream. She looked back at it to behold it staring at her with malice. '_Mors **Dilecti**_' it screamed. She jumped as it suddenly stood up and charged at her fiercely. She shut her eyes and waited for the hit, a brush of air, anything. But nothing happened.

Theresa looked around her and sighed in relief. She quickly walked to her door and stepped inside her room.

Jay was still sitting there. Theresa smiled at him and noted the worry in his expression. "I'm fine, really." She assured him as she sat down beside him. "Okay. But remember what I said earlier, alright?" Theresa nodded and gave Jay a light smile. "Let's go to sleep," He said. Theresa laid herself down facing away from Jay. _I'm willing to bet on the fact that I won't be sleeping anymore tonight._ She thought to herself. She felt Jay lay himself beside her and snake his arm gently around her waist. Theresa's eyes widened and she turned to face him.

He blushed and took back his arm. "Sorry." Theresa stared at him for a minute. She pulled his arm back and placed it around her waist again. He moved closer to her and tightened his grip. "Go to sleep." Jay cooed.

An hour later Theresa was still wide awake. She was watching Jay sleep soundly. She smiled at the fact that he was hers. _All mine. God, I sound like a greedy beotch. Oh well._ She gently caressed his face then turned around carefully to face the wall. She started falling asleep but suddenly her eyes shot open. She lifted her head to look around but saw nothing. _Ugh, not again. When will this stop?_

Her mind drifted back to the Latin phrase that haunted her, along with many other things. _Mors Dilecti? What if it's bad. _Jay unconsciously tightened his grip on Theresa again. The corner of Theresa's mouth twitched up at the action and she rested her arm on his. _Dear god, I couldn't stand loosing another person in my life. Especially him. Not him._

Theresa started rubbing circles on his arm with her thumb and watched her wall slowly brighten from the suns rays.

* * *

Wow, so tempted to pull a Sweeney Todd there. "Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, darling, not while I'm around." Maybe I will in a later chapter. Just because it's a good line and I love Sweeney Todd. For those of you who haven't seen it...see it! Now! Cuz I'm totally singing that line from The Final Scene where Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney are looking for Tobias and she sounds soooooo scary/haunting. Ugh, anyways. On topic again.

Yeah, kind of emotional ending. Well, not really. But the scene/image is rather powerful, especially with what she's thinking. Also, I'm assuming(despite the fact you're not supposed to do that) that Theresa's mother died. A lot of stories have the same thing going on so I'm going on that.

And for those of you who read HMT, I apologize for the fact that I'm Theresa obsessed. Though, in my defense HMT did start being a Theresa-based FF, then it changed to an everyone with the whole Archie thing, though it's still really Theresa-y and for that I'm sorry. This one, however, is Theresa based and will stay that way. And as for the whole strong J/T thing, well I'm emphasizing their current relationship for further chapters.

Sorry if it annoys you. I'll try to throw some A/A stuff, but there's just not a lot of room for it, ya know? Anyways..

**RxR**

**Signed, MichaellaLoe**


End file.
